


Drabble from 12/22/17, 6:36am

by Andr3wEzz



Series: Sleepy Muse [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andr3wEzz/pseuds/Andr3wEzz
Summary: Scott should leave. All he had wanted to do was check on Liam because he had missed the pack meeting earlier in the day so he figured that he'd just pop over. It's nothing he hadn't done before but now he was wishing he had called first.





	Drabble from 12/22/17, 6:36am

**Author's Note:**

> What a year it's been, right? Between, well, everything that's been happening and the handling of the last half season by Jeff Davis (I couldn't get passed this Jackson/Ethan pairing especially given how they never even MET? and their sole link was not only just written off with no ceremony but would've made more sense for Jackson. I had a fic planned to work through this but it's still in drafts) I thought my muse was taking the year off but to my own surprise it flared up earlier this week so why not post it?

"PLEASE! Oh god, alpha!"

 

 

Scott should leave. All he had wanted to do was check on Liam because he had missed the pack meeting earlier in the day so he figured that he'd just pop over. It's nothing he hadn't done before but now he was wishing he had called first.

 

 

"MMMM!" Liam fingers circled around his entrance, alternating between teasing and just entering as he rocked up and down against them and Scott REALLY should leave but....he feels paralyzed. Liam had been acting different towards him the past few weeks, more withdrawn, and with missing the pack meeting he mostly wanted to talk on why but this explained.....a lot. The human in him feels embarrassed and shameful to still be there but it's being overwhelmed by the wolf being curious. Part of him beams with pride at his beta frantically calling for him and there's a warmth in his stomach that quickly spreads south. Perhaps that is how he finds himself suddenly in front of Liam's bed breathing hard instead of simply outside his window.

 

 

"Ne- need. Mmmm - SCOTT?" Liam's eyes shoot open as he feels the clawed hand place itself on the top of his hip. Unsurprisingly his breathing and heart rate spike and he stammers out an "I...I can explain."

 

 

Scott wants to say something, anything to comfort him or even really just explain why he's there. Instead "You want?" barely escapes a mouth full of extended canines as the eerection in his jeans inches ever so close to Liam's slippery hole.

 

 

"Ye-yeah. Want" seems to be all the wolf needs as a response to be ok taking things further but the human mind briefly regains control & holds out to ask him again.

 

 

'You sure? Need to know" 

 

"Yes, PLEASE alpha!" is offered as Liam turns over to sit up and moves to undo Scott's pants with one hands and go in for a kiss with the other. 

 

 

A voice inside tells him that this isn't nearly the right way to go about things and perhaps that's right but the feeling is drowned out by the rest of his mind wanting to focus solely & completely on Liam's pleasure. There's a fire in his beta's eyes and he feels almost like howling as he tumbles forward half undressed onto the bed with him. 

 

 

Definitely they need to talk later about, well, everything but for now at least all Scott wants to do is be there for Liam exactly like his beta needed and maybe, just maybe, it was exactly want he needs too.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering that Derek LITERALLY said he came back solely for Scott you think my Scerek senses would be tingling but not this year, maybe the next one IDK


End file.
